Mobile devices (such as mobile telephones, laptops and tablets) are becoming increasingly common in people's lives, both in the number of people who use a mobile device and in the amount of time people are spending on their mobile devices. As the usage of mobile devices increases, the performance of mobile devices and their interactions with people increasingly have an impact on users. New techniques for managing mobile devices, for example so that a user has a better experience and/or the performance of the mobile device (e.g., battery life) is improved, would be desirable.